He Wolf
by Mister Mister E
Summary: My life was accompanied by hate, secrecy, and the supernatural. Wherever I went, I had to run. Flee. Attempt to keep living. I never thought that love could be a part of this cycle, that was my life. But then he came, and I began to believe it could. Too bad I was mistaken. Slash, Jake/OC. Takes place in Eclipse.


Preface

I was looking out at the ocean that seemed to expand across the world. The waves crashing against the rocks, the water flying up, only to come crashing back down in the ocean. There was always something in nature that seemed to attach itself to my life. This water was the perfect example.

The perfect example of my life.

It travels around the world seeing things for a brief moment before it must continue moving. The past is all that it can go on. Be it hate, love, fear, affection, anger, envy… It can only go on the first sight of the emotion on our face to guess who we are. It truly judges us by our cover.

Just like the world with me.

Warm liquid I knew was blood seeped down my shoulder as I heard the footsteps behind me. They should have known by now not to try it. But they only want to kill me. Is that a crime… I don't believe it is.

I am an unstable hybrid after all.

The footsteps began to get heavier, as if there was a weight being pushed down on them. I knew not to look back, to only look forward at the ocean, which was being broken up, over and over again. The water shot up at the same time the same warm liquid from my shoulder, covered my back. This is the price that they pay for getting close to me. The price I have to pay to keep them from me.

They wasted their lives, because of me.

I've thought that statement too many times in my life. I wish I didn't have this power. That I wasn't a hybrid. Maybe then, he would have stayed with me. Maybe then, he would have still been alive. Maybe then, he could have lived a full life.

Maybe then, I could finally die.

These are the things that I think about when I look at the ocean. The things that I wish was or wasn't happening in my life. Will I ever be able to think of this again? Will I ever be able to get over the regrets in my life? Will I ever be able to get the angry, depressed and fearful expressions of the loved ones of those who attempted to kill me, out of my mind? I hope not. I deserve this. I deserve this pain. I deserve to feel this regret. If I had just done what he had said, many people would be saved. But it isn't possible.

He is dead and I have to live with that forever…

* * *

Chapter 1

A Shot In The Dark

I was running. This was always happening. So why is it that this time, I am actually scared of what will become of those that were shooting at me.

Could it be because of what I had. Is it because I knew that one of the men had a son at home and surely chasing me will only result in his fathers' death. Do I feel sympathy for the man, not being able to watch as he becomes an adult or is it for the child himself, for not having his father in his life.

Why would this matter now? I had seen plenty of people with children. All of those that had the intent of killing me, I have never felt scared of the outcome. There was only the slight pang of guilt before it disappeared. I hadn't ever really cared enough to feel sympathy.

A bang sounded and I heard the bullet cut the air as it hit my hind leg. I howled in pain, collapsing and rolling before I hit a tree. I lifted my head to look around. There was a lone figure moving towards me, their body illuminated by the light projected from the full moon. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see what was to come. It didn't matter that I was covered by trees and there was a slim possibility they could see me.

It would seek them out. They always had to triggered it after all. The blood seeping from my leg was the proof of that. But even then, I didn't wish to see their bodies shattering from the outside, in or from the inside, out. For every drop of blood that seeped from the small wound, the more painful for them it will be. The more devastating it will be.

The more death it will cause.

I heard a scream, pierce the forest before it was cut off a moment later. I felt the blood on my fur but I didn't want to open my eyes. Even though the only sign that they had been here would be the blood, I couldn't help but feel my heart beating too quickly in my chest.

I opened my eyes and they immediately began to well up with tears.

Blood was everywhere. The trees that were surrounding me was gone and the grass only had clumps left in the earth. There was a pile of clothes left on the ground. The blood began to move towards me. This is how it compensates for the wound that was dealt to me. I felt the blood enter the wound in my hind leg and I shuddered. There was nothing here. Nothing left of them.

I felt the bones in my body shifting. Breaking and reforming. Normally, it only takes a couple of moments for me to shift back to my human form but because of the full moon, the shift took longer. There had to be creatures who wanted me dead. There had to be people who sought only to kill me.

I just wish they were successful. It would be better for everyone. Including myself.

A sob broke through the forest and as I reached for the clothes on the ground, I realised the sound came from me. I slowly put the clothes on, the sobs wracking my body making it more difficult. The blood that littered the clothes disappeared as the blood traveled down the clothes and into the wound.

When I finished putting the clothes on, my sobs slowed. I sat on the ground and buried my head in my knees. Why couldn't someone just remove me from this world. I sniffed the air and the scent of shifters pierced through every other scent. I stood and smelled the air, trying to zero in on the direction. The heavy footfalls helped and I took off in the direction opposite of the shifters. I already killed one man. I did not want to kill anyone else.

I sped up as I sensed the shifters closing in on me, the world becoming a blur. A series of growls rocked the forest and I closed my eyes, stomping on the ground to push it, and myself, in the air. As I landed on the tree branch, I propelled myself over to the other side of the creek. As I landed, I looked at the other side to see six wolves staring at me.

I stared at them with sadly. I noticed that their eyes widened as they caught sight of my eyes and I winced. So they thought that I was just a vampire.

"I'm so sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen." I told them, turning around. My ears perked as I heard someone running at me. It was too late and the burly man already tackled me to the ground.

Crap. This would not end well for him if he made any cuts on me. It didn't matter if he was a vampire, the power would find a way to compensate for the blood that leaves my body. Just as he was about to bring his fist down, a voice made him freeze.

"Emmett! Don't do it!" the voice yelled and I looked to the side to see a group of vampires. The one that yelled was a teen with copper hair.

I closed my eyes as I felt the vibrations begin to rack my body. The vampire above me looked at me, shocked and I closed my eyes. I breathed roughly, trying to stop the power from taking over. The vampire, Emmett, jumped back as the ground beneath me began to crumble.

"Please, get away." I whispered as I put my hands on my head. Taking a deep breath, I felt the power begin to foil back inside me. When I felt the remains of the powers disappear, I breathed a sigh of relief. Feeling a hand on my shoulder, my head snapped up to see the vampire with blonde hair looking down at me.

"Are you alright?" he questioned, his expression showed sincere concern

It scared me. I don't understand what is going on. Nobody ever showed me concern. All that I would usually see is hate, aggression, or disgust. How can this vampire show concern to me when he didn't even know anything about me. What makes him different from everyone else who always wanted me dead.

I felt something wet roll down my face and I brought my shaking hand up to touch it. I instantly knew they were tears and I let them continue to fall as I buried my head in my knees again. This must be a dream. There is no way this would happen in reality.

"It's not." I raised my head as I heard the voice. The copper haired vampire had stated that. His gold eyes staring directly at my pale green ones. He felt familiar, as if I knew him before. I lowered my eyes and nodded my head.

"I am okay. Just please don't shock me." I begged

"We won't." the blonde said offering me a hand. I accepted it, letting him help me up.

"Thank you." I said, turning to leave. As I was turning, my eyes caught that of one of the wolves. He was russet and his brown eyes were beautiful. I felt as if the ground beneath my feet was taken away. I was left floating, with the wolf being the only thing holding me to this earth.

I blinked, shaking my head and turning away from them all. The feeling of shifting overtook me again and I managed to gain some distance before my wolf burst from me. I ignored the whine coming from the other side.

This was too much. I had to get away.

That was all that ran through my head as I ran in the forest. I couldn't think of anything now. Much less whatever just happened with that wolf or the confusing vampires.

Little did I know, this was only the beginning of a very long journey. One in which, I wish could change the final part. The part that calls for him to die, because of me.

My name is Skylar Greene, I am a Werewolf and Vampire hybrid, and this is my story.


End file.
